Kimi no Aka—Karma
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Kurasa tidak salah jika aku hanya ingin mempertahankan apa yang kumiliki. #KARUSIOWEEEEEK


**Kimi No Aka [Karma]**

 **MERAH** seperti wajahmu yang bersemu. Sama seperti kelopak mawar yang kuhujani di puncak kepalamu. Semerah helaian rambutku yang selalu kau sentuh lembut. Sewarna dengan bibirmu, setiap kali kukecup. Warna merah itu tidak akan pupus dari ingatanku, sekalipun kau bersikeras menghapusnya.

 _Ansatsu ©Matsui Yuusei-sensei_

 _Akabane KarmaxIsogai Yuuma (KaruIso)_

 _Happy KaruIso Weeeek~_

 _Prompts:_ _ **Merah**_

 **Author POV**

 **HUJAN** baru saja reda, namun Isogai Yuuma sudah duduk di belakang kelas E sambil menatap langit. Iris emasnya memandang lekat langit bersih tanpa awan, terlihat sangat tertarik pada salah satu objek di hamparan lembayung senja. Akabane muda menyadarinya—Isogai Yuuma sibuk memperhatikan untaian pelangi, sementara dirinya terabaikan.

"Cantik sekali, ya?" gumam sosok manis yang masih berdiri memaku fokus ke langit nan luas. "Bukan begitu, Karma?" lanjutnya seraya menoleh pada sosok pemuda lain yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya.

"Hm, tentu saja." balas si pemuda merah acuh. _Mood_ nya sedikit terganggu mengingat Isogai yang hanya membagi beberapa detiknya untuk menoleh—dan sekarang kembali _khusyuk_ menatap langit.

"Merahnya mengingatkanku padamu, Akabane." Perlahan tubuh itu berbalik, tanpa ragu mendekat ke arah Setan Merah Kelas E yang masih bersandar manja di tembok bobrok kelasnya. " _Merah_ yang kucintai." bisik pemuda Isogai itu di sekitar tengkuk lawan bicaranya, sebelum lantas berlalu begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Karma dengan senyum langkanya yang kini ganti mendongak memaku pelangi dalam benaknya. Tanpa pemuda itu berucap, ia tahu Isogai mendengar jawabannya.

O.O.O

WAJAH Isogai Yuuma tidak terlihat kesal, tetapi pipinya yang menggembung sudah menunjukannya, "Kapan kau bosan membolos, Karma?" tanyanya sedikit ketus. Memang tidak pernah ada yang menyalahkannya atas peringai Karma, tetapi beban moralnya sebagai pemimpin kelas E yang menyentilnya setiap waktu.

"Mungkin saat kau menjadi istriku, Yuuma." jawab si pemuda merah seenak jidatnya.

Bukan Akabane Karma jika membiarkan targetnya yang lengah bebas begitu saja. Maka lengan yang sekilas kecil namun berkekuatan monster itu dengan cepat menyambar lengan lain hingga tubuh Isogai jatuh dalam dekapannya. "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Isogai. Kau mau ku _makan_ , hm?"

Sungguh, saat ini seringai Akabane muda itu tidak memperbaiki debaran jantung Isogai yang menggila dengan wajah merah padam.

O.O.O

HENTAKAN keras sepasang tangan Isogai tidak mengubah ekspresi Karma yang mengusap tepi bibirnya kesal. Sejak awal Isogai memang sudah memperingatinya, tidak aman _berinteraksi_ di sekitar gedung kelas E. Dan hal itu terbukti ketika Maehara Hiroto tidak sengaja membuka pintu gudang kelasnya yang kemudian mendapati dua sosok pemimpin kelas _End_ dalam posisi _ambigu_.

Bukan Kehadiran Maehara yang mengganggunya, tetapi raut wajah Isogai yang memerah panik dan— _marah_.

Lalu kesadarannya kembali ketika Isogai menjejakan langkah mengejar sahabatnya. Bahkan suara nyaring Yuuma-nya masih terngiang, _"Dengarkan dulu, Maehara! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"_

 _Heh, memangnya apa yang akan dia pikirkan, Yuuma?_ geram si pemuda merah dalam diam. Saat ini bahkan tangannya tidak berminat menghancurkan sesuatu sebagai pelampiasannya. Wajah Isogai yang hampir menangis dalam kecewa lebih menghantamnya dibandingkan reasksi spontan pemuda berpucuk itu.

Namun apa yang akan lebih buruk, daripada ucapan Yuuma-nya saat ini?

"Maaf, Karma. Kurasa sudah waktunya kita menyelesaikan semua ini." Manik yang senantiasa menguburnya dalam kasih, kini berkilat mantap menyatakan kehendaknya.

Sungguh, bagaimana pun juga Akabane Karma tidak akan menyentuhkan rasa sakit pada pemuda itu. Tidak akan pernah. Isogai Yuuma terlalu berharga untuk merasakan sakit dari tangan kasarnya. Kendati saat ini kepalannya kian erat setelah melewati bulan-bulan penuh tekanan _sendirian_.

 _"Aku tidak ingin melakukan_ kesalahan _lebih dari ini, Karma."_ bisik pemuda bersurai gelap itu berulang-ulang setiap kali jemarinya hendak menyentuh Yuuma-nya. Namun Karma terlalu keras kepala untuk mengerti.

" _Mencintai_ bukan sebuah kesalahan, _Yuuma_." Desis Akabane itu begitu dalam.

Ketika perpisahan di depan mata, sekuntum bunga _forget-me-not_ diremasnya hingga hancur. Aroma pagi yang hangat tidak mengubah apapun. Sebab kenyataannya, Yuuma-nya tidak akan kembali. Yuuma-nya sudah meniti langkah mendahuluinya, dan mengejarnya pun mungkin percuma.

Tetapi berbeda jika ia _menghentikan_ nya.

 ** _The End_**

Udah nekat ngirim dua, dua-duanya ga tau kerasa romance apa engga #nangisdipojokan

Ah sudahlah, daripada Zaky sibuk histeris sendiri baca dua FF ini, mending langsung minta RnR-nya minna-san~

Salam,

Z.U.M


End file.
